Princess Pregnancy
by AmyYuXuan
Summary: Cadence finds out she's pregnant! And Shining has to deal with it! R&R first fic. Cotton Sweets and Cotton Cloud are characters for THIS STORY only. They might be mentioned in the sequel but won't be in it. Crystal Shield is TrueRarity's character from Princesshood Panic. That's where I got inspiration to write this.
1. Chapter 1

_PoV of Captain Of The Royal Guards, Co-Ruler of The Crystal Empire, Prince Shining Armor_

It has been a few months since our honeymoon. My wife and I have settled nicely in The Crystal Empire, though I can't see my sister as much. One morning, I woke up to find my wife, or Cadence, not in bed. It was our day of, but I was worried. "Honey?" I called out. The sound of puking made me nauseous. It came from the bathroom. I hope she's okay. Is all that I thought at that time. I knocked on the door, but she did not reply, instead more nauseous sounds filled my ears. Worried about my wife, I unlocked the door with magic and went into the huge crystal bathroom. I saw her, puking non stop into the toilet bowl. When she finished, she flushed the toilet, washed her hoofs and rinsed her mouth. Worried, I asked," Dear, are you alright?" She nodded her head and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, Shining Armor. Let's go get breakfast." I sighes, before following her down into the cafeteria. We took our seats, and I politely pulled out the chair for her. I raised my hoof and a waiter pony came, asking us what we would like. "The usual." I told him. Every morning I normally come down here for breakfast, I would usually order boiled egg with daisy and daffodil sandwitch. While Cadence orders a cheese sandwitch and hay on a plate. Today though, she asked the waiter for a Ham and Cheese sandwitch, and wanted soda. I looked at her, but shrugged it off, thinking she wanted to try something different. But ham? Really? Ponies are normally vegetarians, but we can eat meat. I'm not saying its not tasty, but it definatley ain't the best thing to eat in my book. We finished breakfast and went for a stroll around the empire. The Crystal Empire is really well, crystally. Crytal ponies were bustling around, and ponies who saw us bow before us and wanted our autographs.

A yound filly came running up to us, she was a unicorn, with light blue mane and tail, and a yellow coat. Her eyes were differnt shades of purple, kinda like my sister, Twilight's.

"Pwince Shiny Armor, Pwinsese Cadance, can I pwease have you aotogwaph?" She said in a cute voice, misprononcing many words, including my name. I smiled at her and levitated her pen and signed on her book. Cadence growled, "What do you want my autograph for?! Go away kid!" I was astonished, Cadence was never like that. The filly started to whimper. I shot daggers at Cadence even though I was worried about her behaviour. I rushed to the filly who was sobbing quietly.

"Sh... shh... it's alright, Prince Shiny is here. What's your name little foal?" I asked her.

"Cot... cot... ton... Cotton Sweets." She whimpered. I picked her up with my magic and placed her on my back.

"Want a pony ride?" I asked her, laughing. She instantly cheered up as I trotted around, cautious not to let her fall. I placed her down after and saw Cadence walk towards us, Cotton hid behind me seeing Cadence come closer.

"Come here, I won't hurt you, I'm sorry for what I did." She smiled. I guess she just lost her mind back there. She is pretty stressed out from all the princess duty, I smiled at her as Cotton Sweets slowly and catiously walk towards Cadence. "I'll give you my autograph, and take a picture with you too!" She giggled. Cadence really does work well with kids. Cotton laughed and cantered to her, Cadence picked her up and embraced her, before placing her down and levitating the pen, signing next to my signature in the book. Her horn glowed and a camera appeared beside her. She took a photo with Cotton, and magically paste it in the book. Cotton Sweets pick up the book and laughed. "I have signatur form Pwince and Pwincese!" A mare's voice was heard in the distance, "Cotton! Cotton Sweets! Where are you?!" Her voice sounded worried. I glanced at Cadence and she looked at me. It must be her mother. We were both sad to leave her but we knew the right thing to do.

"Want another pony ride?" I asked her as I picked her up with magic and secured her on me, before galloping at full speed towards her worried mother's voice. "Weee!" She laughed. Cadence followed behind me, laughing at my silly antics.

"Cotton Sweets! Where were you?! You got me worried sick!" Her mother said as we placed her down.

"Mommy, wook, I have auotogwaf form pwince shiny and pwincese cady!" She laughed. Her mother looked at us gratefully. "Thank you, your majesties! My daughter has been wanting your autograph since your wedding! You don't know how happy she is. And thank you for keeping her safe! I hope to see you around!" She said, picking up Cotton and walking away. By that time, it was past noon and we were hungry. We went to eat lunch at a nearby restaurant as we laughed about Cotton Sweets.

"Cadence, why did you snap at her like that? All she wanted was our autographs!" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Shining, I don't know what got over me. Trust me, there won't be a next time." She smiled. I smiled back at her as we finish lunch.

**Evening: Dinner**

"Today sure was weird. First you were nauseous, than you ordered Ham and Cheese Sandwitch and Coca Cola for breakfast, you snapped at Cotton Sweets-"

"It was an accident!"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Accidentally, and what's next? You sleeping on the floor?" I chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Shining!" She laughed.

We finished our food and went back upstairs. I brushed my teeth and went to bed, before Cadence did the same. I grinned thinking about today's events. Today sure was interesting...

**Wow, 995 words?! That's insane for the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**~Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

_PoV of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, aka Cadence. Co-Ruler of the Crystal Empire, Princess of Love. 3_

Its been a week since the incident with Cotton Sweets. I really didn't know what went over me. I woke up in the morning nauseous and sick, I had a new appetite for ham and cheese sandwitches topped with soda and I snapped at a cute filly?! That was not the end, the whole week I have been having morning sickness, I had food cravings not only for breakfast, lunch and dinner, but also in the middle of the night! Shining would tell me what I ate and I would be so disgusted. Apples mixed with pickles and cucumbers?! Urgh! The whole week! It was nearing the end of the month, after a long day of tiring princess duty, I headed back home and realised Shining was not back yet. I shrugged it off and went to take a cool refreshing shower.

I came out feeling refreshed, but sort of confused. I had missed my period. I would talk to Shining about it next morning, but I was too tired and I plonked myself on the bed. I read a book till I fell asleep.

_Shining Armor's PoV_

_(I'm tired of typing a long list of their occupation and their identity.)_

I groaned as I entered my room. A long hard day with the trainees. I saw my princess peacefully sound asleep, a book opened up beside her. I smiled, even after a hard day nothing can compare to seeing Cadence. I levitated the book off the bedand placed it on the desk. I took off my armor and had a cool refreshing bath, before lying on the bed, cuddling my wife.

Next Morning...

_Cadence's PoV_

I woke up and saw Shining next to me, I streched and let out an unprincess like yawn. I head into the bathroom to brush my teeth and had a quick shower.

I exit the bathroom and saw Shining waking up. He streched and looked up, smilling at me. I smiled back as he brushed his teeth and took a shower. As I waited, I took my book, which I found on my desk, and continued reading it.

Shining came out freshened and we head down for breakfast, it was the weekend. Finally sometime for us to be alone! I ordered something normal for once, and Shining ordered his usual. As we wait for our food, I remembered last night and talked to him about it.

"Shining, something weird happened last night." I started.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked me, eyes full of worry and concern.

"No, I'm not hurt Shining, but..." I trailed off. Should I really tell him? It could be just late... but he's my husband, I should tell him anything...

"Cadence? Cadence! But what?" Shining got me back to reality. I sighed, guess I have to tell him.

"I... missed my period." I said. He looked worried.

"How could that not be anything? You've been having morning sickness, food cravings, mood swings...Cadence, we're going to the doctor's after breakfast." He said sternly, yet worry still filled his eyes.

"Shining, I'm fine..." I tried to reason but he cut me off.

"Don't i'm fine me, Cadence. You could be seriously ill and if you don't go to the docs, there's no way we can know! What if it worsens?" I thought about it, he does have a good point, of course he does, he's my husband. But I was still reluctant. It could still just be that I'm late. But its better to check, right? The waiter came and brought our food.

"I'll think about it." I tell him as we dug into our breakfast.

**Sorry about short chapter people. But still enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cadence PoV:

It has been another week for us. Shining has been urging to go to the doctor's, but I have been really dodging it. Another week have gone, and my (how do I say it? Missed the period?) period still have not came. Even I was starting to get worried. "Honey, i'm back." I heard Shining's masculine voice called. I was getting worried, "Tomorrow, we are going to the doctor's." I said sternly. Shining sighed," you've finally gave in! I thought I might had to push your butt to the clinic for a check up!" He chuckled. I laughed along. We brushed our teeth, changed and went to sleep.

The Next Morning...

I woke up and found it was still early in the morning, (Amy thinking: Should I add morning sickness? No, no I shouldn't) I tiptoed to the bathroom to freshen up, when I came out, I dried my wet mane with magic, and it became its original style again. Shining was still asleep. I giggled, thinking about scaring him.

"Boo!" I jumped in his face. "Cadence! Don't. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That." He screamed holding on for dear life. I laughed and rolled on the floor. Shining rolled his eyes playfully at me before freshening up.

After a quick breakfast, we made our way to The Crystal Clinic, the most efficient clinic we've been to in the empire. As I trotted in, residents and nurses bowed to us. I smiled and they went on their way. I took a number and sat down, waiting to be called.

"Number 0135, I repeat, number 0135, please report to counter seven." I glanced down at my card, Number 0135! I told Shining to wait as I went to the counter to give in my smptoms and details.

A few minutes later, Shining and I were in a doctor's office, me lying down on a bed. "What was your symptoms again, Princess?" Dr Silver asked me. I shook my head,"Just call me Cadence, and I've been having morning sickness, food cravings, mood swings... oh! And lately I've missed my period." I told her. She nodded her head and typed soem notes onto the computer. She turned around, "Prin- I mean Cadence, there might be a high chance that you are... pregnant." She faced us. Shining and I gasped and our mouths agape. I... needed to discuss this with Shining, we agreed that we would have a child someday, but... this early? I motioned for Shining to come closer, before I whispered, "Shining, we aren't ready for this. You have troops to run, I have duty to do, we can't be doing this now." He nodded and whispered to me, " I understand. I was not ready for this sudden news either, but look on the bright side, your great with kids, I can continue my work, and Twilight might be able to come and fill in for you." I thought about it. It would be fun for Twilight and her friends to stay, when I remembered Dr Silver still beside us. I got up and she said, " We can run some blood tests to be sure." I smiled at her and went into another room while Shining waited.

"Congratulations, your pregnant." Dr Silver told us, my eyes were blurred by tears of joy as I hugged Shining Armor tightly. We headed back to the castle, where Shining called aunt Celestia, Luna and my sis in law. I smiled to myself, thinking about the new life that's growing in me...

**C'mon! This chapter was even shorter then the last one! Oh well, i'm posting Chap 4 soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Celestia, Luna and Twilight came immediately after receiving Shining's letter. Twilight was the first to congratualte them.

"Oh, Celestia! I'm gonna be an auntie!" She said, her voice filled with happiness.

"Well done my neice. You have continued our generation of royalty, Cadence." Princesses of the sun and moon said.

Twilight's friends came busting in suddenly.

"Congratulations! Shinin' Armor!" AJ said, her tough grip on Shining as she shook his hoof hard.

"Woohoo! New baby on the way!" Pinkie cheered.

"I can be here if you need a foalsitter..." Fluttershy whispered, smiling.

"If it's an alicorn! It will have flying skills that match mine, why? Cuz im teaching em how to fly like a boss!" Rainbow boasted.

"Oh, Princess Cadence! How splendid! If you do need any baby clothes, i don't even mind making them. " Rarity said.

"Thank you all very much girls, but if his or her race genes are identical to mine, he or she might be a pegasus." Cadence warned. Everypony including Shining looked at her. (Exclude Tia and Luna)

Cadence sighed. "I was born as a Pegasus. Aunty Celestia and Luna found me in the castle gardens. I have no memory of my past untill then. They took me in and I was made an alicorn, they raised me and since I was transformed, I had alicorn genes. Including magic and immortality, so even though I am an alicorn, there's a high percent our foal is a pegasus or unicorn." Everypony (excluding lulu and tia) was shocked to hear that. Many thought that the love princess was purely alicorn. They nodded in understanding, before discussing baby stuff for the rest of the day. Then, the rest went home.

It has been a while since the others came to congratualte Cadence and Shining Armor. 6 Months to be exact. Cadence had random mood swings and mostly rest at home for her expanding womb was really tiring her. Twilight did start to fill her duties since month 3. Who was back at the friendship castle? Uh... you don't wanna know.

Friendship Castle~

"Woo! Let's party!" Pinkie yelled. The rest of the mane six partied hard. HARD. Streamer and balloons were EVERYWHERE. And don't forget BUBBLES. And CAKE was on the FLOOR! AND PINKIE PIE ROCKS!

Back to the Crystal Empire...

"Wow, Cadence. Our little one is growing, eh?" Shining said, entering the room after a hard day's worth of work.

"Are you calling me fat?" Cadence growled.

"Cadence, no! I would never! I was just saying-"

"THAT I'M FAT. YEAH SHINING, YOU DID THIS TO ME. I HATE YOU!" Cadence screamed, running out of the room. Shining shook his head, before running after her.

"Hormones..." he thought.

"Twilight! Tell your dumb brother that its his fault im damn pregnant and make that jackass realise he did this to me!" Cadence yelled, bursting into her office.

"Cadence, what happened?" Twilight asked, her wing wrapped around Cadence comfortingly. Just as she did, Shining came in.

"Shining! I'm sooo sorry! I dont know what got over me!" Cadence sobbed, hugging Shining. Twilight smiled as she saw her sis in law and brother back together. "Shh... its okay Cadence. It wasnt you, it was your hormones..." Shining said.

"I love you..." Cadence said, as they headed back into their room.

"I love you too, Cadence..."


	5. Chapter 5

It has been another 4 months since the mood swing incident. Cadence have been getting really tired and hardly moved out of bed. Her food was brought up to her and she only got out when she needed the washroom. One more month until the foal and the whole royal family was getting excited. Even the public knew about the Princess' Pregnancy. Shining Armor and Cadence headed for The Crystal Clinic. They took their call number, sat down and waited to be called.

"Princess Cadence!" A young foal ran up to them.

"Cotton Sweets?" Shining gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing here!" Cadence giggled.

CS( cotton sweets) frowned, " Mommy has a cold." She said.

"You've definatly grown in the last nine months." Shining Armor stated.

Cadence looked up at CS's mother, waving her hoof and smiled at her. She nodded and smiled before resting her eyes while waiting to be called.

Suddenly, Cadence's name was called out, and they left CS, entering the doctor's office.

Entering, Cadence and Shining saw a familiar face.

"Fluttershy?" They called out.

"Princess! Shining Armor! Have a seat." She exclaimed quietly.

"Fluttershy, what made you become a doctor?" Cadence asked, as she sat down.

"Oh, no. I didn't become a doctor. Twilight asked me to fill in your job for a week so she could return to her castle and see how things have been going. Spike's agreed to take care of my animals, and I came early and realised Dr Evergreen's on leave, so I filled in for him untill he comes back and I'll take your place." She explained. Curiously, Shining asked" How do you know how to be a doctor?" Fluttershy smiled as she set up the ultrasound for Cadence. "Well since I know how to treat animals, I have quite more experiance than you would think. Of course I didn't want to help fill in as I have no clue about being a princess, but I couldn't say no to Twilight. Cadence, come lie down here." She said, patting the bed with her hoof. Cadence obeyed and layed down. Fluttershy rubbed a cold gel on her stomach and took the machine thingy. (Sorry i dunno much)

"There it is! Your cute little one. Wait..." Fluttershy stopped in her tracks. The couple got worried.

"What is it Fluttershy?" They asked in unison.

"Its... its twins! Congratulations! Your going to have twins!" She exclaimed, though it felt like a small whimper. Shining and Cadence smiled to eachother lovingly. Cadence dried off the gel and got of the bed.

"Thank you Fluttershy. Or should I say Dr Fluttershy?" Cadence joked. Fluttershy printed out the paper and passed it to her. The couple said their thanks and left.

"We're going to have twins..." Shining said for the thousandth time. Cadence was reading her book again, and was tired after that trip.

A few hours later, they had their dinner which was again brought upstairs. They finished, brushed their teeth and went to sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

Cadence and Fluttershy walked back to Cadence's room, chatting and laughing. Cadence, though heavily pregnant, was feeling energetic and went down for breakfast. Fluttershy saw them more often as she filled in for her.

As they walked, Cadence felt a sharp pain. Fluttershy knew what was coming anyway, and stayed with her in her room.

"Contractions..." She sighed as she poured Cadence A GLASS OF WATER. Amy, wth?

"Fluttershy!" She gasped, as Fluttershy spun around.

"My water broke!" She screamed.

Fluttershy got her 'stare' and turned to the two guards outside.

"You two! Go find Prince Shining Armor and inform him his wife is in labour. Go now!" The guards bowed and took off immediately.

"Prince... Shining Armor! Princess Cadence is in labour!" The guard panted.

Celestia, Luna and Shining were having a meeting when the guards busted in. Celestia's eyes widen and Luna gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry sir, we shall arrage another meeting next time." Celestia said. He bowed his head and left the palace. The three royals galloped to the hospital.

"Just breathe, Cadence! Your doing great." Fluttershy said. Her friends were outside and all agreed to have Fluttershy in there to help.

"Where's... Shining... Armor?" She asked between pants.

"He'll be here soon." As if on cue, Shining Armor came in. Fluttershy looked at the doctor, and he nodded. She put on the nurse cap and attire, before joining the doctor.

A few hours later...

"Congratulations! You have two cute and wonderful fillies!" Fluttershy said, handing them softly to her mother.

"Two girls! Cadence we have two fillies!" Shining cried out. Twilight and her friends came in with the royal sisters.

"I'm an auntie? Im officially an aunt!" Twilight beamed proudly.

"What should we name them Shining?"

Cadence asked.

"We'll name them..."


	7. Chapter 7

"We should name her... Cotton Cloud? Like, your symptoms first came when we met Cotton Sweets. " Shining suggested.

"I think its the perfect name! And she is a unicorn, like Shining Armor!" Fluttershy smiled.

"What should we name her? She is an alicorn! I thought one would be a pegasus. I want to name her after The Crystal Empire. Crystal..." Cadence wondered, when she suddenly saw Shining's cutie mark.

"Crystal Shield!" She exclaimed.

"That's the coolest name ever!" Rainbow said.

And so Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and their daughters, Cotton Cloud and Crystal Shield. But how will they cope with two fillies running around? And will the fillies find love and happiness? Follow now for the sequel, CRYSTAL SHIELD'S LIFE.

**So yes this story has ended, but there will be a sequel. And the name Crystal Shield is from the story that got me inspiration to write this. It is called Princesshood Panic. And its in Go check it out. Bye for now!**


End file.
